Daddy's Baby
by hobisyubi
Summary: Hoseok kelelahan setelah shooting untuk Intro dan Yoongi yang sedang terlalu bersemangat. or 'daddy' Hoseok yang dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan 'baby' Yoongi. little fluffy SMUT. YAOI. NC. yoonseok sobi SOPE Hopega BTS Bangtan boys. Yoongi!bottom Hoseok!Top . sexual tension! no under 18


**Daddy's Baby**

Yoonseok fiction

Top!Hoseok Bottom!Yoongi

Rate M! Full sexual tension! So -B.E.W.A.R.E-

Don't like don't read because I love Yoonseok

It is unchilds area

.

..

...

..

.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Hoseok memberi salam sambil membungkuk berkali-kali kepada para kru dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh mereka, ditambah dengan pujian yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir untuk Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah ayo pulang" Sejin –manager BTS- menepuk pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti manager-nya menuju parkiran gedung tempat shooting untuk Introduction album terbaru.

Sekarang jam 1 dini hari, sebenarnya bisa saja Hoseok pulang sore tadi. Tapi karena dia merasa belum puas dengan hasil shooting-nya tadi, maka Hoseok meminta diulang puluhan kali. _Self critizm._

Sampai di mobil, Hoseok segera merebahkan dirinya di jok penumpang. Penat dan pegal karena _coreography_ yang dibawakannya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya dan tentunya lebih menguras tenaga berkali-kali lipat.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia teringat,

"hyung, tidak ada member yang menungguku?" tanyanya gusar,

Sejin yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil menjawab, "tadi siang semuanya langsung pulang kecuali Jungkook dan Yoongi, mungkin mereka baru pulang satu jam yang lalu"

Hoseok membulatkan bibirnya dan membuka screenlock ponselnya, mengecek notifikasi katalk-nya yang lumayan banyak, dari keluarganya, di _chatroom_ bangtan, dan dari kekasihnya.

Hoseok membuka pesan dari keluarganya, dari Noona dan Ibunya yang tertanda terkirim pada jam 10 pagi. Sedari pagi Hoseok memang tidak mengecek notifikasinya, mereka mengatakan hal yang hampir serupa, menyemangati Hoseok dan berpesan jangan lupa istirahat dan makan yang cukup. Hoseok tersenyum membaca pesan mereka, dia ingin men- _dial_ mereka tetapi mengurungkan niatnya karena mengingat ini sudah dini hari dan mungkin mereka telah beristirahat.

Kemudian dia membuka pesan dari _chatroom_ bangtan, tidak banyak, hanya beberapa dan didominasi oleh Taekook yang tidak kenal _room_ untuk bermesraan, omelan Seokjin yang jengkel karena Taekook dan Namjoon yang menengahi mereka.

Terakhir, dia membuka pesan dari kekasihnya, ada 3 pesan. Jantungnya berdebar hanya melihat uname dan display photonya.

 _Sope.  
_ Hopse, Jin-hyung tidur dikamarmu... c u : )

 _Sope.  
_ fighting~

 _Sope.  
_ kau harus membayar sesuatu, pabo-ya! :[

Hoseok tersenyum geli, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm dengan memeluk ponselnya.

Sejin melirik Hoseok dan tersenyum bangga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sejin membangunkan Hoseok.

Dengan nyawa yang masih setengah melayang, Hoseok masuk dorm dan mengucap salam,

"I'm Home!" lalu segera masuk ke kamar Yoongi-Seokjin.

Dia melihat gulungan selimut yang seperti burrito di salah satu dari dua ranjang disana, Hoseok tersenyum dan segera menimpa gulungan itu.

"Yoongi, I'm Home babe" bisiknya dengan suara lelahnya yang rendah.

Sosok dibawah selimut yang memang Yoongi itu menggeliat kecil, kemudian menyingkap sedikit selimutnya untuk menampakkan wajahnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok langsung menciumi wajah Yoongi yang sedikit bersemu, mengecup keningnya, mencium dua pipinya yang selembut marshmallow, mengecupi setiap inci rahang Yoongi, mencium lembut kedua kelopak mata Yoongi, dan ditutup dengan menggesekkan hidung mereka.

Yoongi mendorong dada Hoseok menjauh dan menutup hidungnya, "kau berat dan bau, bodoh. Sana mandi!"

Hoseok terkekeh dan mengecup kening Yoongi, mengelus kepalanya sayang lalu beranjak untuk mandi, "I got it babe"

Hoseok masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai melepas kaus-nya, ketika dia sedang menurunkan zipper jeans-nya, terdengar ketukan pintu diikuti dengan suara Yoongi dari luar,

"Hobi..." suara Yoongi terdengar lirih,

"ne?" Hoseok menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menjawab Yoongi.

"ummm, bisa- bisa kau –maksudku bisa bukakan pintu untukku?" suara Yoongi terdengar hanya seperti gumaman, Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, "ne?!" menyuruh Yoongi mengulangi kata-katanya.

Yoongi yang gugup setengah mati menggigiti jari telunjuknya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena menahan malu, Yoongi menarik nafas panjang.

"ummm- bisa, Bisa kau bukakan pintu untukku?!" katanya agak memekik dengan sekali nafas, 1 detik hingga 5 detik selanjutnya tak ada respon dari Hoseok, Yoongi akan membuka mulutnya bahwa dia tidak jadi menyuruh Hoseok membukakan pintu untuknya, tetapi Hoseok telah membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyeringai jahil yang tampak so-damn-so-hot dimata Yoongi.

"masuklah" kata Hoseok tenang, Yoongi mematung karena melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Hoseok dengan rambut berantakan, bagian atasnya yang shirtless, kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh, dengan abs tipis yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya gugup, belum lagi zipper jeans Hoseok yang terbuka, -uh wajah Yoongi sangat –sangat panas dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya, jantungnya berdegup amat kencang.

Sebenarnya Hoseok juga agak kaget melihat penampilan Yoongi didepannya, sangat jelas bahwa Yoongi sedang ada maksud terselubung padanya, Yoongi mengenakan kemeja biru muda milik Hoseok yang memang didesain oversize untuk Hoseok, apalagi jika dikenakan Yoongi. Kancingnya tidak terpasang semestinya dan sebelah bahu Yoongi yang mulus terekspos sempurna, Yoongi hanya mengenakan bokser hitam setengah paha sebagai bawahannya. Tetapi Hoseok berusaha bertampang biasa saja, mempermainkan sassy-hyung-nya.

"hyung?" Hoseok meniup wajah Yoongi yang sedang menatap tubuhnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut setengah terbuka, sebenarnya Hoseok sangat menyukai ekspresi ini, tetapi dia lebih menyukai ekspresi Yoongi yang _lain._ Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Hoseok gugup.

"apa maksudmu masuk? Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu mengambil-" perkataan Yoongi terputus karena Hoseok menariknya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengunci pintu dan mengurung Yoongi diantara kedua lengannya tepat di belakang daun pintu yang tertutup.

"ada apa hmm?" Hoseok menggumam dan mengendusi perpotongan leher Yoongi seduktif, Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Hoseok menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyeringai, "ada apa babe? Tell me your wish"

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap Hoseok kesal, "you jerk!" bentaknya, lalu menarik leher Hoseok dan menabrakkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir milik Hoseok agresif.

Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi ciuman mereka, Yoongi membelitkan lidah mereka dan melumat bibir bawah Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok hanya sesekali membalas pergerakan Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap Hoseok kesal, masih dengan Hoseok yang mengurungnya dan Yoongi yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hoseok, "sudah kubilang padamu ratusan kali, jangan terlalu seksi di depan kamera, dasar bodoh!" bentak Yoongi sedikit terengah.

Hoseok menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas, manis...

"walaupun aku sudah memasang image happy virus, tapi jika aku memang born to sexy, I can't help anything, my baby sugar Yoon" Hoseok memiringkan wajahnya.

" , eh?" Yoongi memutar bola mata malas,

"lalu kenapa kau disini? Memakai bajuku?" tanya Hoseok tajam, mengangkat dagu Yoongi kasar.

"awh, jangan mulai Hoseok" desis Yoongi kesakitan.

Yoongi benci rasa sakit, tapi dia menyukai ketika Hoseok berbuat kasar padanya, dia merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan ketika Hoseok melakukan itu karena dalam kekasaran Hoseok, terdapat kelembutan yang tiada tara.

Dasar masokis.

"katakan, babe" Hoseok melepas tangannya dari dagu Yoongi, beralih merambati bahu telanjang Yoongi.

"you already know the point, Hoseok" jawab Yoongi, perlahan menutup matanya lagi. Menikmati sensasi sentuhan Hoseok.

"I know, tell your daddy clearly, baby" Hoseok menempelkan bibirnya di dada atas Yoongi, menjilatinya hati-hati tapi penuh gairah.

"emmm, kupikir kau lelah dan, ehnnn membutuhkan sesuatu dariku" jawab Yoongi kepayahan.

"I need...what?" gumam Hoseok diatas dada Yoongi, membuat pola berantakan dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

Yoongi mendesis geli, "ummmh, sex?" jawabnya singkat, Hoseok terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi jalang seperti ini, huh?" Hoseok beralih ke leher jenjang Yoongi, salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Yoongi mendongakkan lehernya agar mempermudah pergerakan lembut yang panas dari bibir dan lidah Hoseok, tangannya meremas rambut Hoseok gemas sekaligus sensual, "Jungh Hos-hoseok"

"good boy" gumam Hoseok lagi, tangannya membuka kancing baju Yoongi pelan tapi pasti, "sudah makan?" tanya Hoseok disela aktifitasnya, berhasil membuka baju Yoongi. Melemparnya asal, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi, Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan mata sayu.

Hoseok menarik pinggang Yoongi dan mencium bibir Yoongi dengan tempo lambat dan panas, mengelus bibir Yoongi dengan lidahnya, mengigit pelan lidah Yoongi yang sesekali bergerak di rongga mulut Hoseok, mendesis ketika saliva mereka menyatu dan turun diantara dagu mereka, tangannya mengelus pinggang hingga punggung Yoongi lembut, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga hampir menempel, Yoongi hampir kehilangan seluruh energinya karena Hoseok mengeratkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Hoseok dan berkali-kali meremas rambut Hoseok gemas untuk mengekspresikan rasa nikmatnya.

Desahan Yoongi mulai terdengar, tangan panas Hoseok sangat menyiksanya, belum lagi bibir dan lidah Hoseok yang bertempo sangat lambat.

Tangan Yoongi yang semula meremas rambut Hoseok kini turun mengelus dada dan perut Hoseok seduktif, berusaha membuat Hoseok bermain 'kasar' dan kaki Yoongi tidak mau tinggal diam, dia sengaja menggesekkan pahanya ke selangkangan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang kaget melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"tak sabar?" Hoseok menyeringai.

"aku-aku, biarkan aku uhhh" Hoseok menjepit nipple kanan Yoongi, memiringkan kepalanya innocent.

"apa? Kenapa sayang?"

"emmh, duduklah diatas toilet" kata Yoongi setelah menampik tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya kaget, dia tidak bodoh, Hoseok memberi tatapan 'are you sure' pada Yoongi dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan gummy smilenya yang tampan sekaligus imut.

Dengan ragu Hoseok duduk diatas toilet, dan Yoongi segera bersimpuh didepan selangkangan Hoseok yang terbuka.

"sayang, kau tidak harus melakukan ini untukku" kata Hoseok khawatir.

"shut up!" bentak Yoongi, lalu mulai menurunkan jeans Hoseok dan menyisakan underware berwarna cokelat yang sudah agak menggembung, kemudian Yoongi mulai mengelus selangkangan Hoseok, dibandingkan dengan kata mengelus, Yoongi lebih seperti menggosoknya, Yoongi hampir seperti mengocok milik Hoseok. Tatapan khawatirnya menjadi buram karena sensasi sentuhan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan tangannya dan mengigiti, menjilat, serta mengulum selangkangan Hoseok yang masih berlapis underware, tangan Yoongi menggapai tubuh Hoseok dan mengusaknya tak beraturan. Hoseok menahan nafas dan mengigit bibirnya terangsang, tangannya mengusak kepala Yoongi yang terus bergerak diantara selangkangannya.

"ukhh, Yoon oh my mmmh" Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Yoongi berusaha memasukkan milik Hoseok ke mulutnya tetapi hanya sebagian saja yang masuk, Yoongi mendongak menatap Hoseok yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"you're so good" kata Hoseok lirih.

Yoongi melepaskan mulutnya dari selangkangan Hoseok yang basah oleh saliva dan mungkin pre-cum Hoseok, kemudian menurunkan underware Hoseok dengan giginya.

Yoongi meneguk ludah gugup ketika junior Hoseok menampar pipi dan pinggir bibirnya, dengan sekali tarik nafas Yoongi memasukkan junior Hoseok ke mulutnya dan mengulum serta menjilatnya agresif, tak luput twinsball Hoseok yang dibelai oleh lidah Yoongi.

Hoseok mengerang dan mendesah keras, baru pertama kalinya dalam ratusan kali seks mereka Yoongi melakukan blowjob seperti ini. Hoseok merasa dadanya sesak dan penuh, mendesahkan nama Yoongi dan ketika Yoongi mengulumnya keras, perut Hoseok mulai mengencang.

"baby, aku butuhh" keringat Hoseok mulai menetes dari wajah, leher, dada, hingga perutnya.

Yoongi mendongak, mengerti maksud Hoseok lalu tersenyum lembut, "sure, just move" lalu kembali menjilati junior Hoseok.

Hoseok yang sudah dipersilahkan mulai bergerak lambat di mulut Yoongi, takut membuat Yoongi merasakan sakit.

"baby, here" Hoseok batal bergerak dan menarik rambut Yoongi untuk mendongak ke arahnya, Yoongi menatap Hoseok heran.

"sit on my lap" kata Hoseok sambil menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Yoongi duduk disana.

"tapi-"

"Im your daddy, and daddy wanna my baby sit on daddy's lap" Hoseok memberi tatapan memerintah, dan Yoongi segera duduk di pangkuan Hoseok.

"Im so glad, and Im very praised you did thats all for me" Hoseok tersenyum simpul, matanya sayu karena masih menahan gairahnya, mengelus paha Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Hoseok.

"but you know, I am –your daddy- hates hurting my baby" lanjut Hoseok sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"aku-aku ingin membuatmu- senang" lirih Yoongi sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Hoseok, menggambar pola acak disana.

Hoseok tersenyum gemas karena tingkah menggemaskan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"aku tahu, tetapi jangan memaksakan dirimu sayang" Hoseok mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang memerah sambil mem-poutkan bibir merahnya yang membengkak.

"aku melakukan dengan senang hati" protes Yoongi dengan nada penuh aegyo, tetap memainkan jari-jarinya di dada telanjang Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, dan menarik pantat Yoongi mendekat. Menempelkan kening mereka.

"just do like always we do, baby" desis Hoseok dengan suara serak dan berat, memegang pinggang Yoongi erat.

"tunggu!" pekik Yoongi menahan tangan Hoseok yang akan menarik boksernya, Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya kesal.

"mandi dulu!"

Hoseok membelalak terkejut, yatuhan, Hoseok ingin marah

"ah, I mean- mmm maksudku, aku akan mem- membantumu mandi" ralat Yoongi segera sambil tersipu.

Hoseok yang sebelumnya berniat membanting Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya dan berganti dengan seringai senang.

"whatever you want, bathroom sex? Good choice baby" kata Hoseok semangat, kemudian berdiri dengan menggendong Yoongi ke bilik shower.

.

Hoseok mengatur suhu air shower, sedangkan Yoongi mengalirkan air bathtub.

Yoongi yang gugup setengah mati membelakangi Hoseok yang sedang memperhatikannya. Walaupun puluhan kali atau mungkin ratusan kali mereka melakukan sex, tetapi Hoseok yang semakin hari semakin maskulin dan menggoda mau tak mau membuat Yoongi terus merasa gugup.

Yoongi sangat mencintai Hoseok, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba ditarik kasar dari belakang, Hoseok membenturkan punggung Yoongi ke dinding kamar mandi dan melumat bibir Yoongi kasar, tangannya memutar kran shower dan air hangat mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Yoongi yang kaget hampir tersedak lidah Hoseok yang bergerak kasar dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Yoongi menggapai tengkuk Hoseok dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua yang hanya memakai bawahan, Hoseok menggeram gemas ketika Yoongi menggesekkan selangkangan mereka amat sensual.

Tangan Hoseok mengambil sabun cair dan mengeluarkan isinya, mengusapkannya ke punggung dan perut Yoongi asal, kemudian Yoongi mengikuti apa yang Hoseok lakukan, tetapi melepaskan ciuman panas mereka yang membuat benang saliva diantara mereka, Yoongi menghisap bibir Hoseok sekilas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mulai mengusapkan sabun cair ke badan Hoseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lalu Yoongi mengusapkan sabun ke badannya sendiri didepan Hoseok, mulai dari dada, perut, hingga kakinya dengan gerakan erotis sambil mengerang, Hoseok hanya meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, Yoongi kembali mengusapkan sabun ke badan Hoseok, kali ini dengan tubuhnya, menggosokkan dada dan perutnya di punggung dan dada Hoseok.

Oh tuhan, kenapa bisa Hoseok mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti ini?

Hoseok yang sedari tadi menahan cum-nya sudah tidak sabar melihat Yoongi yang ratusan kali lebih agresif dari biasanya, menahan pundak Yoongi dan menggigit leher Yoongi keras hingga membuat Yoongi mendesah menyebut nama Hoseok.

Tangan kanannya menurunkan bokser Yoongi kasar dan meraih junior basah Yoongi dan membelainya lembut, membuat Yoongi lemas dan ambruk, untung saja tangan kiri Hoseok menahan tubuh Yoongi dan menyandarkannya di tembok.

"Hoseok-ah!" Yoongi memekik ketika satu jari Hoseok mulai memasuki lubangnya, Hoseok yang hafal dengan kelakuan Yoongi mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya di sana, sedikit berkedut.

"ok, going on" desah Yoongi berat.

Jari kedua Hoseok masuk dan mulai memasuki Yoongi serta melakukan gerakan menggunting, Yoongi merasa panas, holenya terasa perih, tetapi Hoseok mengalihkannya dengan melumat bibir Yoongi amat lembut.

Jari ketiga masuk tanpa aba-aba membuat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar, tetapi mengalir bersama air shower diatas mereka yang sedari tadi mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

'gotcha!' batin Hoseok menjerit ketika menemukan titik Yoongi, berkali-kali menyentuhnya dan membuat Yoongi mengerang keras dalam ciuman mereka, Hoseok mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menepuk pantat Yoongi keras, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Yoongi heran menatap Hoseok yang malah menjauhinya dan memasuki bathtub yang hampir penuh.

"here baby, you lead tonight" Hoseok tersenyum tampan.

Yoongi yang sedang berada dipuncak gairahnya ikut memasuki bathtub dan duduk tepat diatas selangkangan Hoseok, menggesekkan milik mereka dengan kasar. Yoongi mendongak dan mengerang keras.

"daddy, please fuck me" mohon Yoongi menatap Hoseok sayu,

"then fuck yourself" kata Hoseok dengan mata terpejam, Hoseok sungguh menikmati perlakuan Yoongi.

"daddy!" bentak Yoongi sambil menghantamkan pantatnya diatas selangkangan Hoseok.

"aaasssh shit! Yoon!" Hoseok mendesis geram.

"hehehe" cengiran Yoongi membuat Hoseok memutar mata malas.

Yoongi segera membuka underware Hoseok lagi dan membaluri lubangnya sendiri dengan lube yang ada disana entah milik siapa dan memposisikan lubangnya tepat diatas junior Hoseok, karena mereka didalam air, aksesnya cukup sulit, namun dalam sekali sentakan, Yoongi berhasil menanamkan milik Hoseok dalam lubangnya yang sempit diikuti pekikan mereka yang bersamaan.

"Yoon, oh Yoongi fuck" racau Hoseok.

Yoongi menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit hingga milik Hoseok hampir keluar, lalu menyentaknya lagi hingga menabrak prostatnya.

Yoongi menjerit keenakan, sedangkan Hoseok mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Karena ketagihan, Yoongi menaikkan tempo naik turun pinggulnya dengan berpegangan pada pundak Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok memijat junior Yoongi perlahan.

"Shhh- Seok aku-aku akan-" belum selesai kalimatnya, Yoongi mencapai klimaks pertamanya malam ini, Yoongi terkulai lemas dengan masih berpegangan pada pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok yang masih belum mencapai cum-nya merasa tidak sabar karena uke-nya terlihat sangat lemas, dia segera membalik posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik.

Hoseok diatas Yoongi, berusaha bergerak cepat walaupun Yoongi sangat rapat dan meremas juniornya berkali-kali, Hoseok berpegangan pada pinggiran bathtub dibelakang Yoongi, air dari dalam bathtub mulai meluber.

Dengan bersemangat, Hoseok menumbuk lubang sempit Yoongi dan berkali-kali menabrak prostat Yoongi dengan tempo yang sangat berantakan, desahan nafas dan lenguhan mereka saling bersahutan, beriringan dengan gemericik air shower.

"Yoong- shit! Aku harus bergerakkhh, so tight fuck!" racau Hoseok lagi.

Yoongi mengurut miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang lagi,

"Sseok-aku tidak kuat ak- aku haruss" Yoongi yang punggungnya membentur dinding bathtub karena sentakan-sentakan Hoseok susah payah berbicara,

"together, this time uffhh tight! Together!" desis Hoseok yang diangguki Yoongi,

"hik, hik, uuffh" nafas Yoongi amat berantakan, bahkan hampir tersedak,

"Yoongi! Im in!" "Hoseok!" pekikan mereka bersahutan, bersamaan dengan cum pertama Hoseok yang menyembur didalam Yoongi dan cum kedua milik Yoongi yang bercampur dengan air bathtub.

Pelan-pelan Hoseok menarik juniornya yang sudah melemas dari dalam Yoongi, kemudian mengangkat Yoongi yang masih terkulai lemas keluar dari bathtub.

"sorry Hoseok, seharusnya malam ini aku yang berusaha" Yoongi memeluk Hoseok erat.

"it's okay, you're my baby" Hoseok mengelus punggung telanjang Yoongi.

"daddy forgive baby?" Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Hoseok sedih, jarang sekali Yoongi berkata hal-hal seperti itu.

"of course, daddy love baby so much" jawabnya sambil mengelus kening Yoongi lalu mengecupnya sayang.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, bibirnya mulai memucat karena kedinginan, Hoseok menepuk kepala Yoongi lembut, "sekarang kita benar-benar mandi" katanya sambil terkekeh, membuka penutup bathtub untuk membuang air bekas mereka.

"ayey captain!" seru Yoongi sambil membuat pose hormat.

.

Setelah benar-benar selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka kembali ke tempat tidur Yoongi dengan Hoseok yang memeluk Yoongi sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Yoongi lembut.

"Hoseok..." panggil Yoongi pelan, suaranya serak dan berat. Hoseok hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"I miss you so bad" gumam Yoongi di dada Hoseok.

"me too baby, maaf karena jarang meluangkan waktu untukmu" jawab Hoseok sambil mengecup dahi Yoongi.

"hummm, kau memang harus minta maaf karena itu" sahut Yoongi, dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh.

"jangan sering-sering mengekspos kulitmu, aku benar-benar tidak suka" lanjut Yoongi.

"itukan untuk Army, Yoon"Hoseok membela diri.

"kalau Army saja tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau your fuckin ex-girlfriend or your others idol admirer ikut melihat, aku benci itu!" Yoongi memukul perut Hoseok lumayan keras, membuat sang empu mengaduh setengah geli.

"okay, Im sorry Yoon" Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya, "yang melihat tubuhku sepenuhnya kan hanya kau, dan Taehyung- awh!" Hoseok memekik karena lengannya dicubit Yoongi sangat keras.

"dia termasuk your fuckin ex-boyfriend, paboya!" bentak Yoongi lagi.

"hehehe, omong-omong siapa yang menyarankan memberiku blowjob?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

Wajah Yoongi memerah seketika, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Hoseok.

"hei, jangan maluuu" goda Hoseok sambil menjilati telinga Yoongi.

"stop! Jangan menjadikan telingaku seperti eskrim!" protes Yoongi sambil memegangi telinganya.

"jawab pertanyaanku,baby" Hoseok menatap wajah Yoongi yang memerah malu, "tebak..."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir.

Oh, dia akan menghajar orang yang menyuruh Yoongi-nya seperti itu. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mesum Jeon Jungkook? Pasti dia yang mempengaruhi Yoongi dan menceritakan pengalaman nge-seks dengan Taehyung.

Dia akan memprovokasi Yoongi karena Jungkook juga di posisi seme sama seperti Hoseok, jadi dia akan menceritakan 'hal' apa saja yang disukai para seme. Apalagi Jungkook bersama dengan Yoongi seharian ini.

"Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok sinis.

"eits, jangan kau apa-apakan dia" Yoongi memukul kepala Hoseok.

"haish, baiklah" jawabnya setengah kesal, Yoongi tersenyum.

"sudahlah, ayo tidur" Yoongi memeluk Hoseok erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hoseok,

"nice dream, I love you baby" Hoseok tersenyum simpul dan mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

"love you too much, my hope" jawab Yoongi lirih.

.

.

Hi! Im Yoonseok Hardest shipper, let me know your voice, is it less hot? Im so sorry it is less hot and too long, right? And for typos Im truly sorry, Im a beginner for even reading NC-scene in Bahasa T.T and If you wanna more Yoonseok or Hopega or Sobi or whatever is it, just review and let's be friend!  
Im Hoseok stan and already dying because Hoseok's dance and rap T.T  
C U (:


End file.
